


山海18

by DongFang



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongFang/pseuds/DongFang





	山海18

肖战腿软的时候就已经暗叫一声不好，王一博怎么样他不知道，但是就刚才那几眼要命的对视，肖战的心已经跳的控制不住，亲吻过后更是手脚都不知道要往哪放，他本来想离王一博远一点冷静一下，结果直接摔到人家身上去了！  
这……这多不好意思，搞得好像他是故意的一样。

肖战这边还在自己跟自己纠结，王一博没想这么多，人都到怀里来了，不好好疼爱一下那真是对不住自己。  
暖房里温度很舒适，王一博先握了肖战的手，想看看肖战冷不冷，这一握，发现肖战手心里全是汗，王一博笑了一下。

“紧张？”

王一博的声音就在肖战耳边响起，肖战趴在王一博身上，自我催眠就是一只盐水鸭一点也不紧张根本毫无波澜——啊啊啊王一博你往哪摸呢！  
肖战的外衣已经被王一博扒下来扔一边了，大手从里衣下摆伸进去，先在腰上揉了一下，然后就顺着脊椎一路摸了上去。肖战在王一博身上，内心叫嚣着要更多的爱抚，可是脑子又拒绝这种羞涩的行为。两相为难之下肖战别扭的调整了一下身体。

他这一扭，王一博搂着肖战直接翻了个个儿，把肖战压在身下，手还在肖战腰间揉捏，肖战被逗的浑身没劲，软软的任王一博在自己身上游走。  
王一博把肖战胸前的衣服推起来，一口咬在肖战乳尖，对现在的肖战来说，这种身体的刺激是陌生的，他惊叫一声，整个人抖了一下。

“这么敏感？”王一博带着情欲埋首在肖战胸前啃咬。

“唔”肖战也被自己的反应吓到，更吓到他的是自己居然发出了奇怪的声音，那声音像是从嗓子里挤出来的，还带着哭腔，听起来好欺负极了。

王一博自然也听到了，三两下解开肖战的裤子，肖战脑子混乱的配合着王一博的动作，他想张开双腿，想离王一博更近一点。肖战遵从内心的开始脱王一博的衣服，没一会儿两个人就赤条条的纠缠在沙发上。  
肖战嘴里低低的呻吟，王一博在肖战臀肉上大力挤压，托着肖战的臀往自己下身贴，肖战也不住的挺起身体凑近王一博，两人这回吻的难舍难分，来不及咽下的口涎顺着下颌流下去，肖战眼角沁出的眼泪也流下去，亮晶晶的。

王一博下身硬的不行，在肖战两腿间摩擦，那一团欲火烧的他手下愈发没有控制，肖战被他捏住腰肢，那种轻微的疼痛让他更加有快感，爱意让肖战觉得就是被王一博拆开吃下去，也是快乐的。

王一博把肖战抱起坐在自己身上，伸手去够桌上放的润手油，他在这里打理完花草会净手，因此一直有备着润手油，暖房里温度高，王一博挖出一坨抹在肖战的后穴，火热的小口很快把油脂含化。

“一博……”肖战趴在王一博身上，他下半身也早已起了反应，但他不知道要怎么缓解这迫人的欲望，只能带着些渴求寻找王一博的唇，企图用亲吻压制一下自己过分的空虚。

王一博往肖战后穴伸进一根手指，耐心的按压那个紧致的洞口，肖战心里莫名的紧张，好像王一博这个动作牵动了他一些不好的回忆。  
肖战突然的僵硬被王一博察觉到，他手下动作没停，问：“疼？”

肖战摇摇头，努力压制心里那一丝不自然的感觉，他的脑海里好像有什么东西要喷涌而出，眼前恍惚的浮现了些什么，一晃就消失了，但那窒息的压迫感依旧萦绕在他心口，肖战哼唧着往王一博怀里缩，那里是温暖且安全的。  
王一博以为肖战疼又不想让自己担心，手下更是放轻了力道，肖战的小穴已经变得柔软，王一博又伸进一指，肖战喉间逸出一声诱人的低吟，仰起的脖颈在勾引王一博去咬一口。

两人汗津津的身体叠在一起，肖战此刻的感受陌生极了，他觉得自己好空，他渴望王一博能填补他的身体，但是又不知道要怎么说，便加劲的在王一博身上扭动。王一博本来就忍的辛苦，担心肖战身体吃不消，这才一直压抑着，肖战这左扭右扭的，王一博空着的手在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，憋出一句：“你再扭我就忍不住了。”

肖战停了一下，貌似再思考，然后说：“那你……就别忍了。”

这人都发了话，不上不是男子汉！王一博扶着肖战的腰，又抓着肖战的手去握住自己的下身，教肖战对上自己的小穴，慢慢坐下去。  
肖战一开始想的简单，即然是情事，他虽然不会，但总不会难到哪里去……直到他握到王一博的那根东西，再对上自己的后穴时，还是忍不住眼泪汪汪：“怎么，这么大。”

肖战的小口刚嘬住王一博的下身，肖战就不敢再往下坐了，可怜巴巴的对王一博说：“这不行，不行的……身体，会坏呜。”

“不会的，乖。”王一博用蛊惑的口吻安慰肖战，一边套弄肖战的分身，肖战被王一博逗弄的双腿发软，后面也一点点艰难的把王一博的下身吃进去了。  
整根吃进之后肖战是真的没力气了，他被填的太满，感觉再动一下他脑袋顶上就会冒泡泡，王一博看着肖战迷离的眼神，一手抓住肖战的胳膊，开始抽插起来。

肖战几乎瞬间就叫出了声：“啊！唔，一博，太深了！”

王一博久未开荤，终于尝到味道哪里会管肖战的求饶，再说肖战嘴上叫的凄惶，实际里面的软肉把他含的死紧，腰肢扭动间还在迎合王一博。  
其实肖战不知道自己做了什么，他是真的觉得王一博那根东西太大了，但那东西在他身体里搅得他欲仙欲死也是真的，一开始的艰涩过去以后，肖战身子软的不行，双手搂着王一博的脖子，两条长腿叉的大开，两人下半身连接的那块上下起伏。

王一博躺着感觉不好使劲，抽出来翻身跪在肖战身后，拉高了肖战的屁股，对准了又插了进去。这一番行云流水，肖战还没反应过来身后忽的加快了速度，虽然腰被王一博托着，但上半身还是失力趴在沙发上，肖战无力的大口喘息，王一博对肖战的身体太熟悉了，这个姿势很容易顶到肖战的敏感点，王一博就喜欢看肖战被他插的神智不清，放声尖叫的样子。  
肖战被王一博顶到敏感点的那一下差点没爽晕过去，这感觉折磨的他又想把自己那里送上去给王一博做，又想逃开逼人的快感，两条细致的大腿抽个不停，后穴里面也无律的一阵阵收缩。

“啊啊一博啊！”肖战紧闭着双眼，双手揪紧了沙发套，哭腔不停，“受不住了一博，不要了不要了！”

王一博正在兴头上，肖战虽然瘦，但是屁股浑圆饱满，每一次撞上去都夹的他眯起眼睛享受，肖战已经被生生插射了一次，被顶到高潮跟直接打出来的感觉不同，肖战这次射完整个人敏感的一碰就抖，王一博让肖战缓了一会，后穴高潮持续在收缩，王一博也忍不了多久，又开始抽插。  
肖战还在敏感期，被王一博一插，呜的一声就想往前爬，被王一博一把捞回来，“跑什么？”

等最后王一博终于射出来，肖战嗓子都哑了，半睁着眼睛侧躺在王一博身前，身体里还含着王一博的下身……但他没力气说话，只是扭了扭腰，示意王一博出去。

“别扭了宝宝，我怕你明天起不来。”王一博做完以后声音格外性感，这才做完一次，他正值年轻气盛，再硬起来就是一个念头的事。

肖战立刻怂了，乖乖的躺着，眼皮子已经开始打架了。

王一博慢慢从肖战身体里出来，后穴含着的那些白色的体液，半透明的润滑也缓缓的淌出来，肖战没忍住哼了一声，接着就感受到刚退出自己身体的那根东西又抬了头顶在自己后腰上。  
“呜……”肖战转头瞄了王一博一眼，“我没扭。”

王一博看到肖战那一脸又乖又委屈的表情，叹了口气，说：“宝宝明天你想去哪我抱你去。”

说完趁着小穴刚承过欢，又一次进入肖战的身体。

夜还长着呢。


End file.
